Wear parts are commonly attached along the front edge of excavating equipment, such as excavating buckets or cutterheads, to protect the equipment from wear and to enhance the digging operation. The wear parts may include excavating teeth, shrouds, etc. Such wear parts typically include a base, a wear member and a lock to releasably hold the wear member to the base.
In regard to excavating teeth, the base includes a nose which is fixed to the front edge of the excavating equipment (e.g., a lip of a bucket). The nose may be formed as an integral part of the front edge or as part of one or more adapters that are fixed to the front edge by welding or mechanical attachment. A point is fit over the nose. The point narrows to a front digging edge for penetrating and breaking up the ground. The assembled nose and point cooperatively define an opening into which the lock is received to releasably hold the point to the nose.
These kinds of wear parts are commonly subjected to harsh conditions and heavy loading. Accordingly, the wear members wear out over a period of time and need to be replaced. Many designs have been developed in an effort to enhance the strength, stability, durability, penetration, safety, and ease of replacement of such wear members with varying degrees of success.